1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal training apparatus and its controlling method, and more particularly to an animal training apparatus having a single transmitter and multiple receivers, in which the transmitter controls levels of electrical shock produced in the respective receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an animal training device is worn on the neck of an animal, for example a dog, and is configured to control undesired behavior of the animal by applying an electrical stimulation or shock thereto. Such a conventional animal training apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,908 issued to So.
So's animal training apparatus includes a transmitter and a receiver, as shown in FIG. 1. The transmitter 1 transmits a Radio Frequency (RF) signal 3 to the receiver 2 to apply an electrical stimulation or shock to an animal according to the manipulation of the trainer who is training the animal.
The transmitter 1 includes a stimulation adjusting switch 4, a power switch 5 and a transmitting antenna 6. The stimulation adjusting switch 4 sets the level of an electrical shock to be output from the receiver 2. The power switch 5 controls the transmission of the RF signal 3 with the level set by the stimulation adjusting switch 4. The transmitting antenna 6 transmits the RF signal including the shock level indication data set by the stimulation adjusting switch 4 and ID code data required to determine a relevant receiver 2.
The receiver 2 receives the RF signal 3 transmitted from the transmitter 1, and generates an electrical shock for a predetermined period of time. The level of the electrical shock has been set by the stimulation adjusting switch 4 of the transmitter 1.
The receiver 2 includes a receiving antenna 7, a receiver control unit 8, and a pair of stimulating electrodes 8a. The receiver control unit 8 detects the RF signal received by the receiving antenna 7. The electrodes 8a are fixedly mounted to the receiver control unit 8 such that they penetrate a collar 9 and project toward the neck of the animal so as to apply an electrical shock output from the receiver control unit 8 to the animal.
However, the conventional animal training apparatus has inconvenience in that, since only a single receiver is provided for a single transmitter, a number of transmitters and a number of receivers which correspond to the number of animals to be trained must be provided when a single trainer simultaneously trains a plurality of animals, and in that, whenever each animal is trained, the trainer must use a specific transmitter corresponding to the receiver worn on respective animals.